I love you
by sowrongitsjessica
Summary: Sonny loves Chad but won't tell him because she's scared to ruin their friendship. AU two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Long time no write. This is sort of Channy. It's a one-shot. I hope you guys like it.**

*** Disclaimer *: I do not own Sonny with a Chance and its characters and The Office. I own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

_I love you. _

Three words every person wants to hear yet they are so hard to say. Why? If we love someone so much shouldn't they feel the same? Why do we have to worry? Why are there risks of saying it? Why is it so hard to say? It's a short sentence. Just I love you. That one sentence should say everything. We shouldn't need to explain our love. I love you just because. We shouldn't doubt people when they say it and we shouldn't use it casually everyday. Like oh hey you're my best friend, I love you. We should truly mean it when we say it to that one special person that we want to spend the rest of our lives with. The one that we'll marry and start a family with. The one who will see us in our ups and downs.

Great advise right? Well it's not that easy. It is human nature to have those doubts and questions running through your mind. You are always scared the one you love won't love you back. That is my situation. I, Sonny Munroe, love my best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper, but am too afraid to tell him.

We have been best friends since the day we were born. Literally. His mom and my mom shared a hospital room. We've grown up together. We've seen each other go out on dates and be heartbroken and we've been there for each other.

I started having feelings for Chad when we were in sophomore year of high school. It was the way his blue eyes sparkled in the sun and the way he could always make me laugh with references to The Office. Everything I would say would be followed up with "That's what she said!" He knew more about me than my own parents did. He started dating this beautiful, popular girl named Portlyn. That's when I became jealous. She had long, brown hair and green eyes. She was the "perfect" woman in every guys' eyes and Chad got her. I felt unworthy of Chad once he started dating her. I felt that I wasn't good enough for him. He would call me up and talk about her and how amazing she was. When they broke up, I was the one who was there for him. He thought he loved her and never recovered from the break up. He would sometimes call me and cry over her. I always secretly wished that he would stop crying over her and be happy with me, the one who knew him.

I would drop hints about the idea of "us" but he never caught on. I would hold his hand and kiss his cheek but he just thought it was a friendly gesture. Four years later and he still didn't catch on. I gave up at some point and realized that I will always be Chad's best friend and nothing more. That he doesn't feel the same way as I do.

I still have not told Chad that I love him and probably never will. I realized that I would rather not tell him and continue to be his friend than lose him if I tell him. I will always be there for him. And one day he will realize that his perfect girl was standing right in front of him the whole time and I'll be there, waiting for him.

I love you Chad Dylan Cooper but you will never know.

* * *

**Yes Sonny and Chad do not end up in this one. It's a tad bit sad and short (sorry). Review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I planned on this being a one-shot but you guys made me want to write another chapter. It's set a couple of years after the first chapter. Enjoy!**

*** Disclaimer *: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, its characters and Pinkberry. I own the plot and Bella Records. **

* * *

_I love you._

Three words that I was once so afraid to say to the boy I loved. The three words that I blurted out without thinking. The three words that the love of my life repeated back to me. Well, let me tell you the story.

It has been 5 years since I last talked to Chad. And if you are wondering, no, I never told Chad that I loved him. We got into a huge fight the day of graduation. That was the day I was going to tell him but I never had the chance. After college, we both went our separate ways and we have not seen each other since. Five years later and I still have feelings for him.

I work at Pinkberry. It's not the best job but it pays the rent. Chad, I heard, works for a record label called Bella Records. He gets to live his dream while I am stuck scooping frozen yogurt. One day, while working at my fantastic job, I see a man with dirty blond hair and the brightest blue eyes. I couldn't breathe when I figured out who it was. Chad Dylan Cooper. My ex best friend. I guess he didn't recognize me because he didn't say anything. I've changed since college. I filled out in places and my hair got longer. When he was about to leave he stopped short and turned around. He walked right up to me and said, "Sonny?" He remembered.

After that, we talked until closing time. We talked about everything: our jobs, what we've been doing, and just random things. We both apologized for the situation on graduation day. I missed talking to him and I realized it that day. It felt as if we never stopped being best friends.

Then all of a sudden I said it. I said I love you to Chad. My eyes went wide when I realized what I just said. **_Oh God! What have I done!_** I thought. At first, he just stared blankly at me but then he just smiled. After what seemed like forever he finally said, "I love you too, Sonny." **_I'm sorry, did he just say it back! _**"Sonny, I've loved you since high school but I always thought you did not feel the same way. That's why I've kept it a secret this whole time. I was devastated when we got into that fight." He got up from his seat and sat next to me. "Sonny?" I turned my head, still somewhat dumbfounded that this was actually happening, and he kissed me. I was completely and utterly shocked. My best friend just declared his love for me and is now kissing me! It was the best day of my life. Chad and I started dating and we've been happy ever since.

For all you people out there, I hope you learned a lesson from me. I hope you realized that you should not be afraid to tell someone your feelings. I hope you learned that it is better to tell them you love them than to regret not saying it for the rest of your life. Look at me. The boy I loved actually loved me back!

That's all for now. I hoped you enjoyed my story.

Love,

Sonny

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading everyone! Review please =)**


End file.
